dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fukumi Nara
Fukumi Nara is a supporting character appearing in Heavenly Dragon Kings. A side character and the informant/anaylst that lead Sora Lockhart to Kuoh. A shut-in who lives in Tokyo, Japan due to her fear of the outside world and the supernatural forces, she chooses to live along and hide in her family's manor. However, wanting to provide some stability in the world she chooses to help supernatural creatures in need of assistance because of her actions, her manor has become "neutral" territory to the three factions, forbidding it for being used in conflicts or battles. Appearance Despite being over forty years old, due to her sacred gear Fukumi takes the appearance of a young girl in her young teen years with long black hair and shining blue eyes, because she never or even refuses to leave her manor in Japan, even in times of distress she is mostly seen wearing pajamas. Personality Fukumi is known to be a kind and caring person. Helping Sora find Ichiro after he went missing and even helping Ichiro find his sister when he realizes that a dangerous group had stolen her from her home. Fukumi refuses to help those who she sees as evil or unnecessarily cruel however in the past she did provide hospitality to the likes of Aphrodite, Sirzechs, and even the likes of Zeus. Because of her years of service and her neutrality when it comes to helping others her home has become neutral territory among the three main factions and even among other factions. However despite her hospitality she harbors fear among the supernatural world and due to clinging to this fear she refuses to leave her manor even in times of distress however she sends aid in the form of spirits to help her friends, sending one of her spirits to Kuoh Town during the Kokabiel incident. She works as a informant, using her computer and other supernatural creatures to share her information to small groups. She reveals that she has a angel informant in Heaven, Sora Lockhart, Lucien Gremory and Kai Vapula are informants of hers as well, and even have a few fallen angels in the Grigori helping her with her information. Because of her knowledge, despite never engaging in direct combat some in the Underworld see her as a Great Threat because of her intelligence and knowledge with Sora stating she probably knows everything. Despite being over forty years old because she has the personality of a teenage girl, shown in her banter with Sora, her video game and anime habits. History Fukumi was the daughter of two wealthy parents, being raised to become a successful businesswomen when she grows up she has several tutors and servants however one night while coming home from a party her family was attacked by a fallen angel who feared Fukumi and her family due to their family lineage of magicians however Fukumi was saved by her sacred gear she then used the next thirty years of her life learning about the supernatural and making allies with various supernatural creatures despite never leaving her home. Even without leaving her home she has acquired knowledge and technical skills being able to use several laptops and monitors to spread and gather information. When Zeus and other powerful figures comes to Japan she is known for providing hospitality in her manor, which holds over 100 spirits, because of her reputation for providing hospitality it is forbidden to attack her or her manor. Powers and Abilities High Intellect: Fukumi is shown to be highly intelligent, having a immense amount of knowledge regarding the supernatural world, knowing secrets about organizations like the Khaos Brigade and the organization that stole Ichiro's sister, because of her high intellect she is feared among the supernatural world because of the secrets she could reveal, however she claims that she won't reveal anything that would destroy the fabric of the Underworld society or even Heaven, she later reveals after the Kokabiel incident that she knew God had died all along. Because of her knowledge she has a wide array of medicines and techniques for healing serious and fatal wounds. Immense Magic: Having learned about her family's lineage, she possesses immense magic, however she mainly uses this magic to maintain control over the spirits living in her manor, for healing wounds, and to see through her spirits in times of need. Equipment Frost Heart also known as Life of Ice is a sacred gear while not having any combat capabilities gives it's wielder a longer lifespan allowing them to live for centuries without ever aging, which is why despite being over forty Fukumi appears to look like a young teenage girl. The sacred gear also slows down injuries, allowing it's wielder to survive weeks before succumbing to fatal injuries. Because of this sacred gear she was able to survive being stabbed by a fallen angel. 100 Spirits: Using her lost family's magic she was able to make a pact with one hundreds ghosts that typically act as servants and tend to her manor. When she has guests at her manor they will usually provide hospitality such as preparing their meals, attending to injuries, and even preparing baths for. The majority of these spirits were acquired during summoning rituals however Fukumi states that her strongest spirits were typically those who were haunting areas around Japan. * Reiko: The strongest spirit in Fukumi's posession, a spirit that possesses immense strength and speed on par to rooks and knights evil pieces. Fukumi states that became of her age she is capable of releasing electrical discharges, telekinesis, and can summon chains to bind her enemies or to use as weapons. Became of her immense strength Reiko is Fukumi's guard. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Magicians